


Amazing

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Incest, M/M, Rape hinted at, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: A look at Draco and Lucius' relationship as they come together, enjoy each other, and part ways.





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second songfic (the first went missing and I never was able to recover it).
> 
> It’s based off of a HP music video I watched a long time ago, that seems to be down now. 
> 
> Reader Beware! 
> 
> There be incest and chan here—Draco is only thirteen the first time he has sex, so there is that. If you can live with that and want to read it anyway, go ahead. If a morbid curiosity is driving you forward, be my guest—just don’t say I didn’t warn you. Flames will be ignored, or worse, ridiculed, so don’t bother.
> 
> Song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2XCYXecvdc
> 
> And now for the fic:

_How am I supposed to breathe?_

 

Draco held his breath, staring up at his father. He had told Draco that on this birthday, his thirteenth, he would become a man. He was going to help him take that final step, and guide him into adulthood, just as his father had done for him, and every Malfoy Lord had done for ages. He was simply the latest in a long line of Purebloods that had taken this step the same way.

 

_I try to relax, I touch your still frame._

 

He was amazed, afterward, with how still and calm his father had been, keeping him calmer and more grounded as he discovered new sensations and desires for the first time. How he had so _easily_ guided his son into adulthood. He asked if they would be doing that again.

 

Lucius simply smiled, and answered, “If you wish it.”

 

_So I can watch you closer,_

_And study the ways I believe I belong to you,_

_To you._

 

Draco took a month of waiting, deciding if he really wanted to do this. He knew it was not quite the done thing, to lie with one’s father, but they had already done so once, and the world hadn’t ended.

 

So he went to his father that night.

 

_So I,_

_I scratch at your waistline,_

_Your doll hair._

 

Lucius was more passionate this time around, letting a bit of his control slip. He let Draco see just how affected he really was, since Draco had made the choice to seek him out. So long as he wasn’t forcing the boy, he could afford to let down a bit of his guard. His son would always idolize him, after all. Much as _he_ had idolized _his_ father.

 

_I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow._

_So I make you my religion, my collision, my escape goat._

 

Draco quickly became his everything, and he let his son know just how much he was loved. He didn’t show it in public, but he was a warm and affectionate man in private. Draco never doubted his father’s love for him. And to Lucius, he could do no wrong.

 

_So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?_

 

It became known in Pureblood circles, spoken only in whispers, that Draco was Lucius’ One Great Weakness.

 

_Can you pretend I’m amazing?_

_I can pretend I’m amazing,_

_Instead of what we both know,_

_Instead of what we both know._

 

Draco was flawed, _he_ knew it, _everyone_ knew it. But in his father’s eyes, he could be perfect. He could lose every flaw and just _be_.

 

_I cut to the punchline, baby._

_Can we pretend I’m amazing,_

_Instead of what we both know?_

 

And being perfection was highly addictive, so Draco never felt any need to stop their unconventional arrangement.

 

_And now our history is for sale,_

_And for that, I apologize._

 

All was perfect and their life was idyllic—Until Voldemort returned.

 

_You see, you’re my only know-how,_

_A study of when I believed I belonged to you,_

_To you._

 

He bade Lucius hand over his son, and Lucius knew what he would do to him, but when your master asks something of you—Or, rather, _demands_ it—you don’t have the luxury, the _option_ , of saying no. It’s do or die. So Lucius handed him over, and Draco—after a few tears in private as his father explained what they must do—went calmly and stoically to his fate.

 

_You see I’ve made you into something more delicious, my sweet ghost._

_So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?_

 

Lucius never touched his son again—since the boy shied away from _all_ touches, _especially_ his—and he was relegated to Lucius’ most precious and deeply-hidden fantasies and most beloved memories.

 

_Can you pretend I’m amazing?_

_I can pretend I’m amazing,_

_Instead of what we both know,_

_Instead of what we both know._

 

Lucius still watched his son, still thought him perfect, but he now had regrets.

 

_I cut to the punchline, baby._

_Can we pretend I’m amazing,_

_Instead of what we both know?_

 

He had tainted that perfection, had caused his brightness to dim. The boy he’d so loved was lost forever.

 

_I’m so sorry._

_There it goes, back over there._

 

 


End file.
